El precio de la fama
by PanHitorijanai
Summary: Este dramático fic pretende mostrar la vida de los actores de Dragon Ball una vez que salen del escenario de rodaje. Una fama que les puede costar un precio demasiado alto, una fama de la que no pueden escapar aunque así lo deseen
1. Capitulo I

EL PRECIO DE LA FAMA  
-  
Capitulo 1  
-

NOTAS:Este dramático fic pretende mostrar la vida de los actores de Dragon Ball una vez que salen del escenario de rodaje. Una fama que les puede costar un precio demasiado alto, una fama de la que no pueden escapar aunque así lo deseen. Las edades están adaptadas de la siguiente manera: Trunks 20, Goten 20, Pan 14, Bra 14, Marron 18, Videl 25, Gohan 31, Vegeta 36, Goku 37, Bulma 34, Chichi 35, 17 25, 18 24...

**CAPITULO I**

Son jóvenes, son famosos, pero no siempre son felices. El precio que hay que pagar por la fama es demasiado alto. Cientos de paparazzi acosándoles en cada esquina, miles de fans histéricas besando el suelo que pisan y siguiéndoles en busca de una simple firma demasiado valiosa, una vida privada oculta, horas y horas de rodaje casi sin descanso...y todo esto solo para ser mundialmente conocido y ganar un puñado de pasta, pero ¿realmente merece la pena pasar por ello?  
Ha terminado una jornada mas de rodaje de un nuevo capitulo de Dragon Ball X, todos están agotados. Pero es viernes por la noche, nadie puede negarles unas horas de fiesta, después de tanto trabajo también se lo merecen. Es la hora de enfrentarse a la dura realidad, comienza la jornada de vida como famosos. Los 7 permanecen aun en los estudios, el resto de la plantilla hace varios minutos que salió en busca de marcha.

Por fin se acabó, me estaba volviendo loca- Marron interviene - Me han hecho repetir la misma escena 18 veces, creo que quieren acabar conmigo. Para colmo me he roto una uña...  
No sé de que te quejas, para una escena en la que apareces... deberías estar agradecida.  
¿Qué has dicho, Goten? Repítelo si te atreves...  
Esta bien, haya paz, me ponéis enferma cuando empezáis con vuestras peleas, se nos esta haciendo tarde, ¿vamos o pretendéis pasar aquí la noche?  
Tranquilízate Bra, estoy deseando perder de vista a Goten, claro que nos vamos - mira a su alrededor, Pan y Trunks se están besando de nuevo - ¿Qué va a ser esto? ¿Otra noche de parejitas y besitos?  
¿No crees que es evidente- Goten vuelve a atacar.  
¿? Menos mal que Gohan y Videl son un poco más discretos que estos dos, venga Bra, vamonos, quiero lucir mi nuevo vestido en el club, me ha costado el sueldo de la semana, no te imaginas lo que tuve que pasar para conseguirlo, y también los zapatos, y los pendientes, y maquillaje apropiado, primero...  
Bla, bla, bla... nunca cambiará-; se dirige a Pan y Trunks - Bueno, parejita, siento interrumpir pero, ¿nos vamos?

La noche se presenta tranquila, algo extraño para ser viernes, ni rastro de los paparazzi, ni rastro de los fans, todos han salido detrás del resto del equipo, los siete piensan que va a ser la primera noche relajada de su vida. Llegan al pub, se acomodan. Pan junto a Trunks; Marron, Bra y Goten en la misma mesa, Videl y Gohan buscan intimidad. Después de una sesión de muestras de cariño entre la pareja, las chicas deciden irse a bailar, Goten y Trunks se quedan solos.

Trunks, tengo que hablar contigo.  
¿Qué pasa Goten?  
¿Qué tal te va con Pan- es lo primero que se le ocurre, no sabe como empezar.  
Pues, bien, ya ves - sonríe y la mira - Nunca antes había sentido esto por una chica.  
Creo que te comprendo - mira a Bra - Yo tampoco me había sentido así antes.  
¿Cómo- casi se ahoga con la cerveza.  
Es por... Bra - enciende un cigarro - Hace tiempo que me gusta, pero no se como decírselo, ella es tan...  
¿Bra? ¿En serio- no parece muy sorprendido - Bueno, algo sospechaba, pero, no me mates, en las ultimas semanas he empezado a pensar que la que te gustaba era Marron.  
¿Marron? ¿Estás loco- le dan ganas de pegarle - No, jamás, ni hablar, no la aguanto.  
Por eso lo creía - risas - siempre estáis discutiendo, y ya sabes lo que dicen, "los que se pelean se desean"  
No digas eso ni en broma - guarda silencio - Dime una cosa Trunks, no pensaran los demás que a mí me gusta Marron, ¿verdad?  
Algo de eso he oído esta noche, además, no se si lo sabrás, pero ella está colada por ti desde que te vio por primera vez...  
¿Estás de broma? Ahora la cosa se complica, ¿qué pensará Bra? Va a ser imposible conseguirla, no sé que puedo hacer... tu saliste con ella antes de conocer a Pan, ayúdame... eres mi ultima esperanza...  
La cosa está chunga, colega, pero no te preocupes, el único problema es Marron. Voy a hablar con Pan, tu no te preocupes, te echaremos una mano, ahora vuelvo...  
Trunks, espera... - ni siquiera le oye. Goten apaga el cigarro y enciende otro.

Trunks llega hasta Pan, Bra también está bailando, Marron debe de estar en el baño, es el momento oportuno para llevar a cabo su plan. Tras contárselo en voz baja...

Pan, ¿qué tal si nos vamos? Este lugar empieza a aburrirme...  
Me parece genial Trunks, además esto empieza a llenarse de gente, necesitamos un poco mas de intimidad, ¿qué opinas Bra?  
Perfecto, empiezo a cansarme de Marron.  
Voy a avisar a los demás, esperadme aquí, voy a avisar a los demás, no tardaré.

Trunks y Bra se unen a Goten. Pan localiza a Gohan y Videl junto a las escaleras, cree que hacen una pareja perfecta, tanto en la serie como en la vida real, le gustaría ser tan feliz al lado de Trunks como lo son ellos. Se acerca para despedirse, pero jamás debió hacerlo, no puede evitar escuchar una terrible conversación.

Lo siento Videl, no pudo seguir así-; cierra los ojos y baja la mirada - lo siento mucho.  
Gohan, yo... ¿qué quieres decir con esto?  
Videl, por favor, no compliques más las cosas. No estoy seguro de nuestra relación, creo que deberíamos darnos tiempo, debemos dejarlo...  
Gohan... después de 3 años... ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de 3 años de relación? No lo entiendo, no... - rompe a llorar - ¿por qué? ...  
Videl, no puedo explicártelo, ni yo mismo lo sé con exactitud, pero... por favor, espero que puedas perdonarme, no llores por favor, pero no puedo seguir...  
Hay otra mujer, ¿verdad? Dime la verdad Gohan, necesito saberlo...  
No es eso Videl, jamás podría amar a ninguna otra, pero...  
Eso no tiene sentido, ¿Qué he hecho para que dejes de amarme?  
Videl, yo nunca he dejado de amarte, ya sé que esto no te va a decir nada, pero no es por ti, es por mí, no podemos seguir, lo siento...  
¿Crees que puedes justificarte con eso? Eres como todos los demás, no me esperaba esto de ti Gohan, como has podido... ¿has estado fingiendo todo este tiempo?  
también voy a dejar la serie - la agarra de los hombros - he hablado con el director, ya está todo arreglado, están trabajando en el capitulo de mi muerte, lo voy a dejar...  
Gohan, que... ¿qué estas diciendo? ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando...? ¿Por qué la serie? Piénsatelo Gohan, Dragon ball es tu vida...  
La decisión está tomada Videl, así es mejor para mí-; la mira fijamente - así es mejor para los dos... espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, lo siento, jamás podré olvidarte... perdóname Videl - beso de despedida en la mejilla.  
Gohan- grito desesperado que se pierde entre el sonido de la música.

Pan no sabe como reaccionar, las lagrimas también fluyen por sus mejillas, la noticia la ha dejado destrozada, preocupada, al igual que Videl, no logra entender las palabras de Gohan. Videl permanece inmóvil, sentada en las escaleras del club, observando como Gohan abandona el local por la puerta de atrás. Todo parece un sueño, una pesadilla de la que no puede despertar, siente que sin Gohan su vida ha perdido el sentido... Pan espera a que se le sequen las lagrimas, aun con los ojos llorosos regresa hasta sus amigos, intentando ocultar su mirada, no sabe como reaccionar, está como ausente, las palabras de Gohan no dejan de dar vueltas en su cabeza...

¿Nos vamos, Panny- Trunks la coge de la mano.

Los cuatro abandonan el local y se dirigen a la playa, allí podrán tener la intimidad que buscan. Marron se ha quedado sola en el club, se han olvidado por completo de ella. Goten observa a Trunks y Pan, les envidia, cogidos de la manos, mostrando su amor, siente el deseo de poder pasear así con Bra, sin temer a los paparazzi, sin temer a sus propios sentimientos. Le gustaría mostrarle su amor, pero aun no es el momento, no tiene valor para declararse a su mejor amiga. La mira, se sonríe, quisiera besarla, pero es solo un sueño, no debe confundirlo con la realidad, no debe precipitarse, todo llega a su tiempo, no quiere echarlo todo a perder. La brisa del mar comienza a sentirse, ya han llegado. Trunks y Pan los dejan solos, en parte para tener intimidad, en parte para ayudar a Goten. Se sientan en la arena lejos de Goten y Bra, la playa está desierta, la noche es perfecta para ellos.

Pan, ¿qué te ocurre? Desde que hemos salido del club estas extraña...  
No es nada - vuelve a llorar - Esto es lo que me pasa por meterme en lo que no me llama.  
¿Qué ha pasado Panny- la abraza, intenta consolarla - Cuéntame,¿qué te ha pasado?  
Nada, solamente escuchar una conversación que no debía... y no consigo retirar estas palabras de mi cabeza, no dejo de darle vueltas... - guarda silencio - no sé si he hecho bien en callármelo, tenia que habéroslo dicho antes de venir, pero no quería preocuparos, no quería estropearos la noche...  
Panny, no... no te pongas así, dime, ¿qué ha pasado? Gohan y Videl... ha discutido, lo han dejado... ella estaba fatal, no comprendo por que la ha dejado, no le ha dado razones convincentes, no lo entiendo... parecían tan felices, hacían una pareja tan perfecta... siempre les he envidiado...  
¿Cómo? ¿Hablas en serio- Trunks parece alucinar - No puedo creerlo, pero...  
Yo tampoco Trunks, pero es lo que he oído... - permanece en silencio, con la mirada clavada en el mar - ... Ven Trunks, levántate, demos un paseo... ¿sabes? No quiero acabar como ellos, quiero estar siempre a tu lado Trunks, no soportaría perderte, no entiendo como el amor puede acabarse de la noche a la mañana... es algo que no tiene sentido...  
Nada es eterno Pan, pero no pienses en eso, ahora estamos juntos, eso es lo que importa, nosotros nos amamos, nos amaremos hasta el final de nuestros días, tiene que ser así, tiene que ser amor verdadero...  
No es solo eso Trunks - le coge de la mano mientras caminan por la orilla - hay algo mas...  
Dime, Pan... ¿qué mas te preocupa?  
Gohan... va a dejar la serie, ya ha hablado con el director, esta decidido...  
¿Qué? Pero... ¿qué es lo que le ha pasado? No tiene sentido, no logro entender por que quiere romper con todo esto...  
Ni yo, Trunks, pero debe de ser importante... parecía tan afectado, tan preocupado... y Videl, piensa en ella... se ha quedado fatal... no se lo esperaba, ha sido algo...  
Pan...  
Bésame Trunks, bésame, no me sueltes, no te separes de mí... bésame...


	2. Capitulo II

EL PRECIO DE LA FAMA  
-  
CAPITULO 2  
-

**CAPITULO II**

Gohan vaga por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, de bar en bar, intentando olvidar las penas, intentando olvidar lo que acaba de hacer. Se siente fatal, pero ha tenido que hacerlo, no puede seguir a su lado, es lo mejor para los dos, tienen que dejar de amarse, su amor nunca podrá llegar a ninguna parte, la dura realidad lo impide. Y ahora piensa en la prensa, en las declaraciones, en su vida fuera de Dragon Ball... Llega al club en el que se encuentra el resto del equipo, Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Chichi, 17, 18 y los demás actores. Pasa de ellos, se acerca a la barra y comienza a beber, una copa tras otra, una cerveza tras otra, así hasta que Vegeta, al verle, se acerca mientras los demás continúan divirtiéndose.

¿Tú de que vas? ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? Te estas gastando el sueldo en bebida que no te va a llevar a ninguna parte mas que a la ruina y a la tumba.  
Déjame en paz, Vegeta, no necesito tu ayuda, ni la de nadie, pronto habré desaparecido de vuestras vidas, pronto dejare de ser famoso, volveré a ser lo que era antes...  
¿De que estas hablando? Deja de decir mariconadas y vente con nosotros, hay unas nenas de impresión en la pista...  
Lo voy a dejar, ¿vale? Si eso es lo que querías oír, ya sabes lo que me pasa, ahora lárgate y déjame solo...  
¿Qué dices? ¿Vas a dejar la serie? Estas de broma ¿no?  
No, hablo en serio, ya he tomado la decisión, y también he dejado a Videl, no podía seguir con ella...  
¿Eres idiota? ¿Cómo te has atrevido a romper con ella? ¿Es por eso por lo que dejas la serie? Habla gusano- se cabrea, no puede evitarlo.  
¡Si, es por eso, no puedo seguir a su lado- sigue bebiendo- no puedo...  
Estoy muy confundio, explícate joder! ¿Es que ya no la amas?  
Si, claro que la amo, pero...  
¿Pero? Esto no tiene sentido Gohan- aporrea la barra, todos los vasos tiemblan - ¿por qué?  
Porque... - breve pausa - ... Videl... ella... ¡Ella es mi hermana joder!  
Tu, tu... - Vegeta se queda a dos velas - ..hermana...  
Si eso es, ella es mi hermana... por eso no podemos seguir amándonos...  
Gohan... - Vegeta y Gohan se giran, todos los demás estaba allí, lo habían escuchado todo - ... ¿estas seguro de ello?  
Bulma... si, estoy seguro - guarda silencio - no creo que mi padre me mintiera sobre algo así...  
¿Qué quieres decir?  
No quiero hablar de ello, dejadme en paz...  
Gohan, solo queremos ayudarte, por favor, no seas tan duro...  
Cállate Chichi, fuera de la pantalla tu no eres mi madre, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, quiero estar solo - silencio - dejadme en paz de una vez, joder...  
No!. Hasta que no nos lo cuentes no te vamos a dejar, cuanto antes empieces, antes te libraras de nosotras...  
Esta bien... - sigue bebiendo y enciende un cigarro - ...siempre supe que... tenia una hermana... pero nunca llegué a conocerla - calada - mis padres se divorciaron cuando éramos aun unos bebes... nunca volvieron a encontrarse. Cuando a los 16 años me entere de todo empecé a investigar, quería conocer a mi hermana, pero todo fue inútil, ya no usaba el apellido de mi padre, ni el de mi madre, si no el de su nuevo padre, por lo que nunca la encontré... - otra calada - ... todo empezó cuando lleve a Videl a casa, a que conociera a mi padre hace dos semanas, él entonces no me dijo nada, pero ayer recibí una carta... mi padre la había reconocido, sabia que era su hija, investigo y ... es cierto, Videl y yo somos hermanos- calada y guarda silencio durante unos segundos, ni siquiera mira a los demás - ya lo sabéis, ahora dejadme solo, necesito olvidarla, necesito deprimirme yo solo...  
Pero... Gohan... ¿lo sabe ella?  
No... no he tenido valor para decírselo, ella no podría soportarlo, es mejor así... ella no podría superarlo, no... ahora, es mejor que me vaya... dejadme solo, por favor...  
Gohan...

Todo es en vano, el no quiere saber nada de nadie, vuelve a salir a la calle, otra vez de bar en bar, otra vez sin rumbo fijo. Los demás no saben como reaccionar, la fiesta a acabado para ellos, tan solo quedan 17 y 18 coqueteando en la pista, los demás no están de humor, aquello realmente no se lo esperaban.  
Mientras tanto, Videl sigue en el club, sentada en las escaleras, llorando. Los rumores sobre su ruptura se han extendido no solo por el club, también por el bar en el que se encuentran los demás. Los paparazzi no tardan en llegar, pronto localizan a Videl junto a Marron que intenta consolarla. Una lluvia de flashes y preguntas comienzan a agobiar a la joven que intenta escapar por la puerta trasera mientras Marron entretiene a tanto curioso con una de sus conferencias de moda y belleza. Videl huye por las calles, aun llorando, no puede evitarlo, sabe que Gohan no volverá jamás a su lado, pero es incapaz de imaginar el por qué de su ruptura. No puede encontrar apoyo en nadie, esta sola ante el mundo, sola ante el dolor, no quiere encontrar apoyo en los demás. Ya no corre, solo camina, pero llora amargamente. Las calles están vacías, pero no tardaran en aparecer los curiosos, el muelle es su única esperanza. Allí no hay nadie, allí nadie la encontrará.

¿Por qué Gohan, por que has tenido que romper conmigo- grita a la noche - Yo te amo Gohan, y si tu no has dejado de amarme... no lo entiendo... ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho, por qué?.. - se deja caer sobre un banco - no lo entiendo... por que... por que... ahora, sin ti... que voy a hacer sin ti... no puedo amar a otro, esto es amor verdadero, mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido... por que... por que ha tenido que dejarme... - nadie oye sus lamentos, solo su corazón, un corazón destrozado, un corazón que muere por momentos...


	3. Capitulo III

EL PRECIO DE LA FAMA  
-  
CAPITULO 3  
-

**CAPITULO III**

Gohan sigue vagando por las calles, sin rumbo fijo, cada vez mas borracho, sin control sobre sí mismo. Vegeta y Goku salen en su búsqueda, no pueden permitir que le ocurra algo, en su estado es capaz de provocar un accidente si sube en un coche. Bulma y Chichi van detrás, sin ser vistas por ellos, solamente se dedican a seguirles de cerca. Las calles están solitarias, son altas horas de la madrugada, la oscuridad inunda las calles. Ellos avanzan rápidamente, deben encontrar a Gohan. De pronto, unas sombras salen de la oscuridad y acorralan a Bulma y Chichi.

Mira tronco, mira lo que tenemos aquí para esta noche, dos preciosidades...  
¿Pero no las conoces de algo- giran alrededor de las dos - creo que las he visto antes  
Pero si son las de la tele, las protas de Dragon Ball, colega...  
Estamos de suerte - bebiendo - nos vamos a tirar a dos pedazo de actrices, dabuti tío.  
Ahhhhhhhh - típico de Chichi - Gokuuuuuuuuuu

Goku y Vegeta se detienen en seco, se giran y se dirigen hacia donde se encuentran Chichi y Bulma. Se desencadena una gran pelea entre Vegeta y los dos macarras, ellos quedan gravemente heridos, pero tanto la policía como los paparazzi no tardan en llegar. Vegeta y los macarras son arrestados, los paparazzi corren detrás del coche patrulla en busca de una buena exclusiva.  
Mientras tanto, Videl sigue en el muelle, ya no puede soportarlo mas, no sabe que va a hacer con su vida, no sabe que va a ser de ella, todo se ha complicado sin motivos, prefiere no saber la realidad, pero por otra parte lo desea. Se incorpora aun llorando, avanza hacia la barandilla y se apoya, contempla el mar, las olas, ese paisaje que tantas veces observo junto a Gohan, algo que tan buenos recuerdos le trae se ha convertido en el escenario más triste.

Gohan... te he amado como a nadie,.. tu quisiste acabar con esto... yo solo voy a ponerle fin definitivamente... mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido... adiós Gohan, nunca te olvidaré, siempre serás mi único amor... adiós Gohan, aun te amo... y te amaré eternamente...

En comisaría Vegeta sigue causando problemas, considera injusta su detención, los paparazzi se agolpan en la puerta, muchos también son arrestados, la noche se esta convirtiendo en un autentico caos. Vegeta se dedica a atacar a los oficiales con insultos y a escuchar noticias sobre otros casos. De pronto, Vegeta se queda perplejo, no puede creer lo que esta escuchando.

Han llamado desde una cabina, una muchacha se acaba de arrojar desde el muelle. Al parecer llevaba varias horas llorando antes de decidirse. Nos mantendrán informados, según los vecinos de la zona no dejaba de gritar un nombre, creen que Gohan, o algo parecido...  
¿Gohan? No puede ser, ¡agente! Yo conozco a esa chica, tiene que dejarme ir, tengo que ir al muelle, puede que sea Videl, por favor, déjenme ir, Goku pagara mi fianza, por favor, suéltenme, joder!  
Cállese o le encerraremos eternamente, cálmese...  
¡No- se levanta y se dirige al agente - Yo tengo derecho a una llamada, necesito esa llamada joder, déjenme llamar!  
Esta bien, mejor será, así se callara de una vez. Tienes dos minutos, ni un segundo más ¿entendido?  
Cojéeme el teléfono, Goku joder, cogelo...  
¿Sí? ¿Quién llama? No son horas de llamar a nadie...  
Goku, idiota soy yo  
Ah, Vegeta, ¿qué tal en comisaría? ¿Se esta bien por allí?  
Cállate payaso, no estoy de humor, tienes que ir al muelle, es importante...  
¿Al muelle? ¿Por qué? Ya ha pasado la policía en esa dirección...  
Una chica se ha suicidado, puede que sea Videl, vete y no preguntes, se me acaba el tiempo de la llamada, joder, vete ya- cuelga el teléfono de mal humor.

Debido a la trágica noticia, todos se han olvidado de Gohan. Ha regresado a los estudios y coge su coche. Empieza a conducir sin rumbo, sin control, simplemente intenta huir, huir a una vida mejor, huir lejos de la desgracia que acaba de marcarle. Sigue conduciendo, sale de la ciudad, se aleja de la ciudad, no sabe a donde va, simplemente sabe que no va a regresar, que todo quedara en el olvido... pero no es tan fácil, el aun la ama...  
Goku, Chichi y Bulma llegan al muelle. Demasiado tarde, Vegeta tenia razón, la chica era Videl. No pudo soportarlo. Allí esta la prensa, la policía, los curiosos, y ellos, sus amigos, nadie ha podido hacer nada por salvar su vida. Bulma llora en brazos de Goku, no puede creer que todo sea cierto, pero así es, no es sueño... Y las horas pasan, y la noche va llegando a su fin...


	4. Capitulo IV

EL PRECIO DE LA FAMA  
-  
CAPITULO 4  
-

**CAPITULO IV**

Míralos Bra, que felices son juntos... - intenta romper el hielo - como los envidio...  
Yo también, verlos cogidos de la mano, besándose... hacen una pareja perfecta, ¿no crees?  
Claro que si... lo que daría yo por poder...- no puede continuar.  
¿Qué Goten- le mira.  
Bra... veras... yo... - no quiere echarlo a perder - tengo algo que decirte, pero no sé por donde empezar, ni como hacerlo... en fin, Bra, me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi...  
Goten... yo...  
Lo entiendo Bra, ya sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero tenia que arriesgarme, que estúpido soy, siempre meto la pata...  
tu también me gustas Goten...  
Lo sabia, sabia que lo iba a estropear todo... - pausa - ¿qué.. has dicho?  
Si, Goten, tu también me gustas - le sonríe - Nunca me atreví a decírtelo, ni a ti ni a nadie porque... pensaba que a ti te gustaba Marron...  
¿Marron?... Bueno, Trunks también lo creía así, tanto pelearme con ella... es que no la aguanto, solo sabe hablar de moda y maquillaje...  
Olvidemos a Marron, ahora... estamos tú y yo solos, la noche es nuestra Goten, vamos a dejar claro lo que sentimos...  
No vamos a dejar pasar ni un minuto, no lo ocultemos por mas tiempo Bra...

Trunks, es demasiado tarde... pero, es la mejor noche que he pasado en mi vida...  
Panny, me alegro de que ya te encuentres mejor  
Al estar contigo se me olvidan todos mis problemas, Trunks... -silencio durante unos instantes - ven aquí, acércate más...  
Pan, estas temblando... estas muerta de frío... - la abraza y le pone su chaqueta - vamos a irnos ya, desde casa también podremos ver los primeros rayos de sol...  
Si, será lo mejor... - se giran - Mira Trunks, mira a Goten y Bra...  
Sabia que terminarían juntos, pero nunca creí que tan pronto... hacen buena pareja... ¿les interrumpimos o cogemos otro camino- le guiña un ojo.  
¡Vamos a molestarles- sale corriendo de la mano de Trunks.

No se van, prefieren permanecer allí, los cuatro en la playa, aun quedan unas horas hasta el amanecer, es la mejor noche de sus vidas, desean prolongarla, pero son inconscientes de todo cuanto esta aconteciendo en la ciudad. Se quedan dormidos, allí, los cuatro, las dos parejas de enamorados. De pronto un ruido les despierta, la calma se ha agotado, los paparazzi les han descubierto con la luz del día. Por unas horas han olvidado quienes son, donde están, que hacen, pero ahora todo vuelve a la normalidad, todo vuelve a ser como siempre, ellos son famosos, no pueden evitarlo. Aun no saben nada de lo que ha sucedido, una terrible sorpresa les espera cuando lleguen a los estudios... una sorpresa que les ha costado muy caro, es el precio que tienen que pagar por la fama...

Continuara... (o no, nunca se sabe)


End file.
